


Diapers and Talk Shows

by lolitadarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitadarling/pseuds/lolitadarling
Summary: The reader is pregnant with Sebastian Stan's baby and gets a surprise while doing a talk show.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Diapers and Talk Shows

"How's the little bean?" Sebastian asked through his computer screen.

You ran your hands up and down your baby bump. "They are okay, keeping me up half the night though." You sighed, not being able to sleep these past few nights. "We miss you." You could feel tears forming at your eyes but you tried to hide them, not wanting to make him upset with your pregnancy hormones.

"I know, sweetheart, I'll be back before you know it." He said with the sweetest, reassuring smile. Sebastian has been filming his new movie for over a month and a half, missing a lot of milestones with your baby but he was doing what he loved. As of now, you took a break from acting to focus on you and your baby's health. "Please try and get some sleep, you have that interview tomorrow." 

A sigh escaped your mouth as you massage your temples. You could feel Seb staring at you through the screen. "What?" You almost giggled.

"You're beautiful." He smirked, making you blush. After years of dating and marriage, this man can still manage to make you blush and fill your stomach with butterflies. "Goodnight, love you."

"Love you more, Seb." You said before ending the call. You laid back on your huge, empty bed and imagined Sebastian there with you. Holding you and rubbing your stomach. There was nothing more that you wanted.

\---------------------------------------------

You examined yourself in the long mirror that was in your dressing room. The navy blue jumpsuit showing off your bump. Your red painted lips smiled as you felt the baby kick. 

"Y/N, you're on in 5." A woman with a headset said at your door. You sighed and nodded, ready for the show to start.

James Corden welcomed you out and hugged you as soon you stepped into view. He helped you to your seat and then took his seat across from you. It wasn't your first time on James' show and you always loved coming back. "May I say, Y/N, you are glowing!" He exclaimed. "What's it like being a mother to be?"

You smiled and looked down at your bump. "Tiring but amazing, I've never felt more happier." The crowd 'aww'ed in response.

"And I'm sure Sebastian is a big help." James added on, pictures of the two of you popped up on the screen behind you.

You blushed, thinking about your husband. "Always has been and always will be, even when he's hundreds of miles away filming." Your wedding ring caught your eye. The precious heirloom passed down three generations. "But I have to be completely honest with you James, I feel like I'm going to have to send him to babysitting classes or something."

James and the crowd laughed. "Why is that?"

"Well, I have many nieces and nephews. The oldest being 10, the youngest almost 1. Well, my sister asked us to watch her kids, Ella, Miles, and Owen, three of the sweetest kids in the world." You added, missing the three kids and your brother's two kids. "So, Owen is still in diapers. And if I may add, I learned how to change a diaper at 10 from babysitting my youngest brother. So, I thought diaper changing was common knowledge. So I am making the kid's dinner and Owen...has an accident. I'm busy with the other two so I send Seb in to change him. He did, came back, and everything was fine. I then grab Owen to give him his bottle maybe 15 minutes later and as I am feeding him, I hear crinkling noises."

James shoots you a confused look. "Crinkling?"

"Crinkling." You laugh. "So I check to see what the hell is going on with my nephew's diaper and there's tape covering it, trying to keep it together." You almost peed yourself from laughing so hard. "And I look at Seb, who is cuddling up with Ella and Miles on the couch, mouthing a few...adult words. I later find out, he never learned how to change a diaper. In his 37 years of life, he hasn't changed one diaper. Thankfully my niece Ella, who is 8, taught Sebastian how to change a diaper. But babysitting classes are still looking good right now." The crowd laughed and cheered at your story. 

"Well, Y/N, since you are on the show tonight, I have a surprise for you." James went through his desk, searching for something. You were so intrigued, you looked over and put all your focus on that. 

Suddenly, you felt the couch indent a little bit signalling someone had taken a seat on the couch next to you. Half focused, you turn your head and see Sebastian with a smile and turn back towards James. Quickly, you snapped your head back to your husband and almost cried. "Seb!" You got up and hugged him, the crowd going wild. You soon broke apart, a few tears escaping. "James, I love you." You hugged James before sitting down with your husband, holding hands. You wiped the tears away and laughed.

"Thanks for making the crowd think I'm stupid, sweetie." He said biting his lip to hide his smile. "I now know how to change a diaper, thank you Ella!" He exclaimed and the crowd clapped. He looked over and kissed your head, bringing his hand to the bump.

"So, Sebastian, how have you been prepping to be a dad?" James asked.

Sebastian looked up, trying to think. "Well, James, I've really been watching a lot of movies with a lot of badass dads since my kid is gonna have a bad ass dad." You blushed at Sebastian's excitement, nodding and confirming that what he was saying was true. Seb's finger brushed over your fingers as he talked to James about how he's balancing work and fatherhood. "But I couldn't do it without Y/N. She's my rock. I don't know what I'd do without her."

James pretended to cry as he wiped fake tears, while you were wiping real ones. "Well I'd like to thank you guys for bringing your family onto my show!" He said with a big smile. "The Stans, everybody!" 

The two of you waved your goodbyes before exiting. Once you were back in your dressing room, you gave him a long kiss, you're hands finding a way to his beard. "I missed you, we missed you." You signaled to your stomach.

Sebastian put his hands on your stomach. You stared into his enchanting blue eyes and melted. "I missed you guys more. I'm so glad I got to come tonight. I love you so much." After he said that, the baby kicked. His face lit up with joy as he jumped up and down. "Oh my God, oh my God! They know the sound of my voice!"

"I mean, you are their father." The two of you laughed. "Now let's go home. I'm tired and in dire need of ice cream." He wrapped his arm around you and the two of you walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey wanna write more marvel fics but idk👀 lmk!


End file.
